


For Science

by sleep



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep/pseuds/sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm and Perceptor have tentacle-creatures in their lab. The expected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (completely unintended) follow-up to Laughingstock, but you in no way have to read it in order to follow this. All you need to know is that Ultra Magnus found a tentacle creature, and now there are many small tentacle creatures.  
> Contains: Brainstorm and Perceptor getting fragged by a tentacle-creature, with noncon/dubcon according to how you would rate that. Some fluff at the end. Science.

Ultra Magnus was, to put it simply, traumatised. The events – combined with the public humiliation – had proven too much for him, and he spent the following days either visiting Rung – which he was required to do – or visiting Ratchet – who insisted on regular check-ups to make sure there was no lasting damage to his valve or other parts of his body – and the rest of the time, he spent cooped up in his room, doing who-knew-what. He showed no desire to be around or acknowledge the small tentacle-creatures that he had, well, _birthed,_ so the rest of the crew got to deal with them.   
  
Perceptor had insisted they confiscate and confine the small tentacle-creatures. For science. So that was what they had done, and soon, they had a small army of tentacle-creatures in various containers in the lab. There, Perceptor and Brainstorm – who was being surprisingly helpful – did all sorts of tests on them. After determining that they had no intelligence, the tests got more... Interesting. They fed some and not others, they shocked, burned, and otherwise bothered some of the small creatures, and treated some of them well. None of them actually seemed to _die_ , but the ones treated better grew and prospered, and the ones they mistreated remained small and rather useless. After a while, some of the tentacle-creatures even matured, in a sense: Some of the tentacles were growing somewhat bulbous, though they were far from fully formed. The whole development process was very fast – even for an organic species – and Perceptor was _fascinated_.   
  
–  
  
It was early in the morning one day, when Perceptor typed in the code to open the lab-door, as usual. He ignored Brainstorm's yell of “No, don't come in!”, and instantly regretted it, as something slimy grabbed a hold of his foot, tripping him onto the floor. There was shattered glass strewn across the lab's floor, and next to it was the biggest of the tentacle-creatures, somehow escaped from its cage. It was much larger than it had been the previous night. Brainstorm was grabbed by his feet, and was frantically trying to get over to any of his weapons, failing miserably.   
  
More tentacles snaked their way out of the blob of tentacles, wrapping around both Brainstorm and Perceptor's bodies. They soon found themselves suspended in the air, held towards each other. “Wh- what is _going on_?” Asked Perceptor, a slight panic in his voice. “Don't look at me! They were like this when I got here this morning!” Brainstorm was still squirming and trying to get loose. For once, it appeared that Brainstorm was _not_ to blame for the predicament they were currently finding themselves in.   
  
Several tentacles were – almost clumsily – working their way across their plating, exploring their limbs, as if they were curious. The tentacles kneaded and grinded everywhere they could reach, and soon, both Brainstorm and Perceptor were panting for cold air, their cooling fans working hard already. Perceptor found he could move around, but he was still trapped by the tentacles, new ones taking the place of the old ones each time he got away from one.   
  
Perceptor heard a... Non-organic noise? He looked around, confused, eventually laying his eyes on Brainstorm, and his now bared interfacing equipment. Perceptor watched in shock as several tentacles made their way to Brainstorm's valve. First, one of them tryingly poked inside, as if checking what this new hole was. Then, all at once, three other tentacles rushed past it, entering Brainstorm without hesitation. He wailed and tried to get away.   
  
But the tentacles started thrusting in and out of Brainstorm in a seemingly random pattern, making him gasp for air as they worked their way deep inside him. Perceptor saw Brainstorm's plating bulge in time with the tentacles slamming into him, and, to his disbelief, he heard Brainstorm start to _moan_. A sticky mess that looked suspiciously much like pre-transfluid and lubricant started running out of Brainstorm's valve, and down his thighs.  
  
But while Perceptor had been distracted by what was happening in front of him, he had become unaware of the tentacles massaging his panels, and the growing arousal he was feeling. He told himself that it was due to the tentacles molesting him, and not the sight of Brainstorm thrashing and moaning as he was being fragged senseless. No matter the cause, Perceptor soon felt his own panels snap back, and instantly, a tentacle made its way inside him.   
  
It was only one – and a thin one at that – and he was already quite wet from his arousal, so it slid easily inside him. It then quickly started pulsing in and out of him, but as soon as he was used to the motion, he felt another join it. He felt his insides being twisted and stretched, and despite himself, he joined Brainstorm in moaning, his optics still fixated on his fellow scientist's body.   
  
Brainstorm was being bounced back and forth as the tentacles rammed into him, and while he was watching, another tentacle entered Brainstorm, and he could feel one entering his own valve at the same time. Perceptor cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, baring his mouth wide open for a curious tentacle that was hovering around his head. It happily took the opportunity to make its way into his gaping mouth, and started thrusting in and out of him. It was uncomfortable, but it somehow just added to his pleasure. Opposite of him, yet another tentacle joined the mess that was inside Brainstorm's valve, the mass inside him visibly stretching him with every motion.   
  
All of a sudden, all of the tentacles inside Brainstorm synchronized and slammed inside him at once, drawing a wail of pleasure out of him, which ended with a yelled “Perceptor!”. Perceptor gaped at him as he saw Brainstorm clench his valve, before a mass of transfluid and some other sticky liquid – released by the tentacles – started seeping down Brainstorm's thighs, almost entirely covering his bright blue plating.   
  
Brainstorm panted hard as the tentacles removed themselves for him, but he only had time to utter a “No!” before one of them grabbed a hold of his mask – Perceptor had not even been aware that that was a mask – and ripped it off, flinging it somewhere far into the lab.   
  
Perceptor was then distracted from the display in front of him, as the tentacles inside him started forcing themselves into him at a faster pace. After being roughly slammed into for a few nano-kliks, he felt the tentacles start depositing fluids inside him, and he soon found himself overloading along with them, his insides stretched widely as fluid was pumped inside him. He desperately tried to swallow the fluids that was loaded into his throat, simultaneously as the tentacles inside his valve vigorously rode out the shared overload, his thighs now undoubtedly now also a sticky mess.   
  
The tentacles calmed down a bit after that, slowly pumping in and out of him, allowing him another opportunity to watch what was happening to Brainstorm. New tentacles – they were clean. Clean _er_ , at least – had replaced the old ones, and he was now being crammed full by a new load of tentacles, both down his throat – Brainstorm could see _three_ tentacles fighting for room – and into his valve. It did not take long before Brainstorm overloaded again, spluttering desperately as he tried to swallow.   
The tentacles inside Perceptor were still pumping leisurely in and out of him, the rhythm almost comfortable and soothing. He watched as the tentacles inside Brainstorm removed themselves, depositing the last of their sticky fluids on his face and abdomen. Brainstorm was panting sharply, his whole body heaving in the hold of the tentacles. He looked limp and exhausted, his body only help up by the tentacles swirling around him.   
  
The tentacles then moved Brainstorm and Perceptor closer towards each other, and before either knew what was happening, Brainstorm was plunged down onto Perceptor's ready spike, and slid down to the shaft in one go. Perceptor desperately tried to shake his head and apologize – a bit difficult with a tentacle down your throat – but Brainstorm just grabbed a hold of his torso – his arms now apparently released from the tentacles' grip – gasping and mumbling “Perceptor” again and again, as the tentacles holding them thrust Brainstorm off of Perceptor's spike, and then onto it again, in a continuous motion.  
  
Despite just having been filled to the brim with tentacles, Brainstorm's valve contracted nicely around Perceptor's spike, slickly moving up and down. Perceptor felt disgusted at himself as another overload approached him, but holding it back proved too much for him, and he felt himself overloading into Brainstorm, his own transfluid mixing with that of Brainstorm and the tentacles.   
  
He wanted to apologize, he wanted to rip the tentacles away and apologize for what they had made him do, but he was still held firmly in place. Brainstorm moaned into the continued thrusting motions, leaning his head towards Perceptor's chest as the tentacles kept making him ride Perceptor. New tentacles then made their way towards them, and Perceptor felt the tentacles inside his valve leave, just to be replaced by a set of new ones, plunging hastily into him, making him gasp around the tentacle down his throat. He also felt several tentacles move their way over to his spike, joining it inside Brainstorm's valve, thrusting in rhythm with the tentacles moving Brainstorm up and down.  
  
The tentacle down Perceptor's throat went away just in time for a set of other tentacles to make their way down each of their throats, pushing deeper than ever before. Perceptor looked down at Brainstorm – still clinging to his chest while all this was going on – and saw both of their bellies bulge as the tentacles packed themselves into them.   
  
The tentacles started rapidly slamming in and out of them – their throats, his valve, around his spike and into Brainstorm's valve – for several kliks, frantically hitting the roof of their valves again and again, before finally releasing more of the sticky fluids down their throats and into their valves. Perceptor felt himself overloading again, his transfluid assisting in filling Brainstorm to the brim, while his own valve clenched down and released a sticky mess together with the tentacles inside him.   
  
The tentacles rode their way through the overload, before finally leaving their mouths – leaving a splatted of sticky liquid on their faces – and leaving their valves, a rush of fluid falling down on the floor from Brainstorm's valve as the entrance finally became free from the mass that had blocked it, which finally brought Brainstorm over the top again, his own transfluid dripping down from his valve with the rest of the mess, and his spike gushing a small splatter of transfluid onto Perceptor's usually pristine plating, all the while Brainstorm breathed an almost unhearable chant of “Perceptor, Perceptor”.   
  
The tentacles then let them down on the floor, retracting into the main body. Brainstorm kept holding onto Perceptor for a few moments, before realizing what he was doing, and pathetically trying to distance himself from his fellow scientist.   
  
Perceptor stared down at himself. He was a mess. He was sticky all over, and he felt rather spent. Brainstorm was slowly crawling away from him, and over to some other part of the lab. When Perceptor finally managed to steady his breathing and clearing his mind enough for words, he spoke, intentionally not looking at Brainstorm. “I'm sorry.” Brainstorm halted for a moment, before moving on. “For what?” “For...” He wanted to apologize for fragging Brainstorm without his permission. But he knew that that would probably just make the situation worse. “For letting that happen. I will make sure that the creatures are properly secured the next time.”   
  
He heard Brainstorm returning, and when he looked up to him, he saw he had retrieved his mask. Perceptor tiredly pointed at his face. “I never knew you have a face behind there.” Brainstorm shrugged. “I suppose it never came up?” “I guess.”   
  
They then slowly, exhaustedly, went on to the tiring task of undoing the mess they had made of the lab. The escaped tentacle-creature – now calm and unresponsive – was put in another – stronger and bigger – cage. They would figure out what to do with it later. They then cleaned themselves – and the lab-floor – and met up again at the lab after they were finished.  
  
Brainstorm said they should document the events. For science. And first-hand experiences were the best for science, of course. Perceptor agreed, though he mentally made a note to never let the anyone else see the report. After that, they went over to the medbay, discretely asking for a private examination, just to make sure that they had goten rid of everything inside them. After getting the all-clear from Ratchet, they went over to the lab again, quietly looking over the now-impeccable scene of the event.   
  
After a while of them sitting in silence – and a lot of thinking on Perceptor's part – Perceptor spoke. “When you overloaded. Did you yell Perceptor?” Brainstorm hurriedly looked away. “Well. Um. You were the only other person in the room! Of course I would yell your name.” Brainstorm carefully met Perceptor's optics again, making his best effort to look sincere. “Oh. I thought maybe... Never mind.” Perceptor stood up and turned to leave. “Well, it has been a stressful day, so I think I will go rest now. Don't blow up the lab while I am gone.” He left Brainstorm sitting on his own, observing the tentacle-creatures.   
  


–  
  
About two cycles later, he heard knocking on his door. He groaned. Typical of his luck. He would not even get any peace to rest. He dragged himself over to the door, behind which Brainstorm waited. “Brainstorm?” Brainstorm took a deep intake. “Actually I have liked you for a long time. But since you don't like me back, I haven't done anything about it. So that's why I said your name while overloading.” Brainstorm looked away. “I fully respect your feelings, of course, so you don't have to worry about me coming on to you in the lab or anything. Promise.”   
  
Brainstorm then turned and left. But before Brainstorm had gotten further than a few steps, he was stopped by Perceptor, who ran around to his front. “But I- I _do_ like you. I just- I just thought that you _hated me_ , since you always _act like you hate me_ , so I thought there was no point in letting any feelings grow, and...” Perceptor stepped back from Brainstorm, and met his optics. “If you like me, why did you never say anything?”   
  
They stood there, optics locked, for another few kliks, before Brainstorm absurdly extended his hand, offering it to Perceptor. He spoke. “Hello, I'm Brainstorm. I am a scientist, and I like you. There, I said something.” Perceptor stared at his hand, dumbfounded, before extending his own, and shaking it. “Hello. I'm Perceptor. The same.”   
  
They stood with their hands locked for a few moments. “Can I rest in your room? It's far to mine, and I'm sort of... Sore.” Perceptor nodded and led Brainstorm into his room. He laid down on his berth, and went into recharge, with a Brainstorm clinging tightly to his midsection. All things considered, it had been a pretty decent day. 


End file.
